darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-28 - Long Day at the Hutt HQ
Musicians play. The air is filled with the heavy, suffocating scent of incense. And above it all? The raucous, rumbling, and deep laughter of the headquarter's occupants. Hutt leaders lounge about. They watch diverse dancers with their saucerlike eyes, their slimy, thick tongues, and their bulbous, gastropod bodies. Whether it is game of Pazaak you seek, a political agenda, or smuggled goods or weapons, you have come to the right place. The Hutt Headquarters is home to some of the most deviant swindlers and smugglers in the galaxy. The architecture of the place is all curves and open spaces. The few walls aren't really walls at all. Rather, luscious crimson curtains, elaborately embroidered by some slave offplanet, no doubt, hang down from monstrous ceiling fans and conceal areas for cooking, entertaining and some of the more unreputable activities that go on here. The Hutt Headquarters is bustling with activity, due mostly to the recent bombing of the Observatory. Messengers run back and forth while servants cater to their Hutt masters' every whim. One such master, the Supreme Boss of Nar Shaddaa, rests upon a raised dias near the back of the room. Though several beings are gathered in front of him, Rooga the Hutt seems to be content to let his personal attendents take messages and give orders for him as he absently snacks on the tiny frog-like creatures stored in a large bowl at his side. A man steps out of the repulsorlift, dressed in an impeccable black suit and smelling faintly of expensive cologne. A few other men dressed in Vanixian suits follow him, looking every bit as high-class and gentlemanly as their leader. Sandar Montari, President, Owner and CEO of Montari Enterprises, owner of Arius Prime, and freakishly wealthy and successful businessman pauses to adjust his tie, then steps further into the room. He has an air of calm confidence about him, steel grey-blue eyes focusing on an attendant as he speaks in a soft voice to one of the Hutt's attendants: "I would like to speak to the Supreme Boss. It is about racing." Rooga's guards intercept Sandar as the man enters the room and nod as he explains his reasoning for being here. After patting Sandar down to check for any concealed weapons, they bring him before the Hutt. It takes Rooga a moment to turn his attention on the newcomer. He idly munches on the remains of the tiny frog-creature, chewing noisly and snaking his tongue out to lick his mouth clean. When he's finally finished, he looks down at the man before him. "Tagwa hoohah coo chowbasa pawa me rundee shag? Waffmula killee patogga jeedai copah Hunka cheeska chawa poy?" Who are you and what do you want? Can you not see that I am very busy? "I came to see the Hutt," A cloaked figure speaks to the guards who undoubtly would approach him as he wanders into the room. As a gesture of goodwill, he hands his weapons to one of the guards. "I expect those back by the time I'm done here." Whether or not Montari views sitting about eating frogs to be 'very busy', his calm face shows no reaction; only a polite smile, as he bows slightly. "Ny name is Sandar Montari, esteemed Hutt. I am the President, Owner and CEO of Montari Enterprises; we have been in the news lately, we are a speeder fuel and systems company..." He pauses, glancing about, leaving the last part of his company's description out; it is Nar Shaddaa, after all. "But that is irrevelant. You are one of the premier race organizers in the Galaxy; even in the far ends of known space, we have heard of your efforts. I am also a racing enthusiast, and I have recently organized the formation of a Galactic Racing League. My hope is that we can organize a circuit of races for the public, with prizes for first, second and third place. Such an adventure would be highly profitable for those hosting the races." Sandar turns to an attendant for a moment, taking a few pacing steps to the left and then to the right before he stops. "Picture several hundred thousand sentients crammed into a raceway to watch the daring few embark upon a dangerous journey, around and around the race track. Charge them each a modest fee of fifty credits and you already have rather a nice profit. Then, factor in highly lucrative betting and house takes, sponsorship fees, racer fees ... I am talking a lot of credits, and an attraction to bring more sentients to the planet and to heal the rift of a fading Galaxy." Montari pauses for a few moments, then gestures to an associate, who brings forward a briefcase. "I -- and by I, I mean the GRL, will sponsor the prize fees. Fifteen thousand credits for first place, ten thousand for second and five thousand for third; these sums would be more than enough to attract racers. At the end of the circuit, a grand prize of up to two hundred thousand credits is possible." Xeebo makes his way out of the Repulsorlift and hands over his blaster to the closest security personnel. The pale green Rodian glances about the luxurious room with his glossy, flat black eyes and immediately begins moving towards Rooga's closest spokesperson or majordomo. "Hey! Xeebo of Rodia, Celebrity Sabacc Player, has returned from dangerous work! Stupid Twi'lek is here, for Rooga." the Rodian generally gestures back towards the repulsorlift. The Hutt guards at the door stop both Jehan and Xeebo and take their weapons. as they enter. "You two are expected. Lord Rooga is currently holding audience, but you may wait here. Feel free to take refreshment or play sabbac while you wait, but no trouble." The guards then move back to their positions, though they remain watchful. Rooga listens as Sandar gives his speech, nodding slowly as the man states his business and presents his offer. When he finishes, Rooga smiles wide and rubs his greasy hands together. "Nudd che! Chaa pankpa chik an ulwan tella, Sandar Wankee. Waffmula ne killee doma hunka tonta chuba inkabunga me poy jewz wamma. Cheeska choppa sleemo dwana gocola teesaw droi be. Panwa choo, jee gopptula pawa pateessa badda nibobo? Apenkee dunko schoon na Rooga moulee-rah Moocha shag jujiminmee, yatuka h'chu eniki hoohah?" Oh ho! You make quite an interesting offer, Sandar Montari. It is wise of you to come to me about this arrangement. Many credits can be made from such business. Tell me, what would you require of me? What would you ask Rooga the Hutt to do, besides provide his track? "Very well," The Twi'lek crosses his arms and waits, pressing against his left ribcage, and looks toward the Sabbac table tentatively. "No, I think I'll pass at that opportunity. I don't have it in me to gamble at the moment." Xeebo idly notes the presence of Sandar Montari, looking him over from afar as he speaks to Rooga. The Rodian nods in acknowledgement of the Hutt Guards. "Hey! Didnt this Twi'Lek also try to steal that guys ship on Coruscant?" he takes a few steps closer to inspect Sandar, from his silk suit to other high class garments. "That's the guy! I'd recognize him anywhere. Good thing his ship didnt get stolen - He looks rich! Powerful too. Maybe he's got a job for me." Xeebo is speaking mostly to himself, though loud enough for anyone else to overhear. "Besides your track and racing connections, I would ask of you nothing save support for the Galactic Racing League, and to join it as a League Host and advisor. If interested, you could help me organize races not just on Nar Shaddaa, but throughout the Galaxy. All racing prizes and moneys come out of my own pocket and the funds of Montari Enterprises, though we would of course appreciate financial help to establish the League." Sandar looks up, smiling brightly. "Would you like to join the league, Supreme Boss?" Xeebo's inner monologue goes unnoticed. Rooga's eyes wander around the room, passing over most of those gathered without pause. However his large eyes do linger on Xeebo and the Twi'lek for a moment, though anything they might say isn't picked up by the Hutt's ears. He finally brings his attention back to Sandar and nods. "Achuta me, Hoohah buttmalia. Wata jujiminmee copah ne killee howdunga wankee jee-jee an pawa, Jewz. Tagwa apenkee chik rundee cheeska Hunka Ootmian toma badda dunko yocola pateessa Winkee. Kava yatuka, wamma jee, teesaw murishani a droi nudd, chaa?" he trails off with a long chuckle that causes some of his minions to burst into spontaneous laughter that dies down almost as soon as Rooga himself grows quiet again. "Moulee-rah coo. Choo haku yatuka konchee your bolla. Tella Be chawa winkee che teesaw joppay howdunga rundee, Buttmalia patogga chowbasa planeeto yoka hunka." I see, I see. I think that we could indeed make such an arrangement, Montari. More races held here on Nar Shaddaa mean more credits for the Hutts. And that, of course, is never a bad thing, eh? Very well. I will agree to your offer. Until I can find someone suitable to take over, I will join this league myself. Montari smiles widely and bows to the Hutt. "Thank you, Supreme Boss. I would like to hold the first race some time in the next week, on a day that will bring the most people possible to the race track. What days would the track be available?" Rooga idly cracks his knuckles as he thinks. After a moment, he nods. "Hunka hoohah keepuna yoka yatuka waffmula killee lorda rundee toma a yocola, wankee jeedai gopptula murishani wamma sleemo jujiminmee, eniki tagwa coo tonta howdunga doma yafullkee droi. Cheeska gocola me tella kava haku dwana che chawa moocha a ootmian chuba. Badda tee-tocky h'chu poy chowbasa ne panwa joppay youngee?" We are currently in the process of trying to organize a race, though with certain recent events taking precendence, it has been rather pushed to the side. Perhaps we can call this off and reschedule something on a larger scale. We could set it for perhaps...a week from now? "Excellent!" Sandar says, bowing once again. "A week from now will work excellently. If there is nothing else, I have things to prepare and announcements to make." he pauses, waiting to be dismissed. Xeebo continues to loiter about, walking back and forth in the front area of the headquarters. Glossy black eyes dart from Jehan to Sandar to Rooga, and then back to the beginning again. He's walking with a limp and looks generally a bit frazzled - It's obvious he's not in the best shape right now. He spots a game of Sabacc going on off to the right and moves over to spectate, quietly muttering a tip to one of the players. The look he gets in return indicates his advice was obviously not appreciated. Rooga smiles wide and nods. "Rundee tonka choppa cheeska wata wanga lickmoomoo jedda jee youngee lorda killee hunka h'chu nibobo jujiminmee choo. Peedunkee makacheesa pankpa yoka." His attention is then turned, for the moment, back to the large bowl of tiny amphibian snacks. I will make the necessary changes and let you know when things on our end are complete. You may go now. The Twi'lek looks toward the guards, pacing twice to the left. After plopping one of the small creatures into his mouth, Rooga raises his eyes to the back of the room, seeking out Xeebo and Jehan. Locating them both, he claps his hands and calls them forward; in the process spitting some of the soggy, half-chewed food onto the floor below. "Wankee waffmula! Moulee-rah chaa!" he pauses for a moment to wipe his mouth. "Choppa, Wata, gopptula achuta wanga kava tonta." he says to the Twi'lek. You two! Come forward! You, Jehan, have some explaining to do. Montari bows and takes his leave. Xeebo turns his attention away from the sabacc game as Rooga's voice is heard throughout the hall.. The Rodian rubs his hands together and takes a moment to make some sort of minute adjustment to his generally shoddy attire. He approaches Rooga's dais and dips his head respectfully, though he remains silent for now. The Twi'lek comes forward, approaching Rooga. He takes a moment's pause and says, "Forgive me for the incident in your casino. I believed the Rodian was cheating and as such, I didn't want to see the last money I had for my shuttle to go to waste. It did, unfortunately, and I got the worst side of the story." he pauses, "I'll pay the exact same amount you were offering for my capture as compensation." Xeebo also, nods to Sandar Montari on his way out. Rooga looks down on the Twi'lek for a moment, listening as the head-tailed being speaks. "Dwana che be jeedai winkee tonta a tagwa jedda kava, Killee. Choo ootmian keepuna copah moulee-rah wanga buttmalia chik gopptula pawa bolla joppay tee-tocky Chowbasa Youngee. Wankee schoon nudd yoka poy coo uba jewz, Tonka toma bedwana shag yafullkee inkabunga eniki badda haku. Chawa konchee howdunga gocola jee-jee wamma bunky na peedunkee nobata lickmoomoo your h'chu murishani me apenkee. Hunka koochu ne rundee patogga waffmula ulwan chaa, choppa lorda chuba yatuka bargon achuta cheeska pankpa droi smak makacheesa. Wata, jujiminmee teesaw yocola doma hoohah nibobo pateessa sleemo planeeto panwa dunko moocha jee tella howdunga." I hear you have caused quite a bit of trouble, Jehan. My people report that you have been busy since the incident here on Nar Shaddaa. However if you are willing to make amends, I will give you the chance to do so. You will pay five hundred credits for the damages caused during your fight in the casino. If you do not have it on you, you will have two days to come up with the amount. Otherwise, you will find yourself again in my presence and my hospitality will be somewhat lessened. The Twi'lek fishes within his cloak, and gently places a bag before the Hutt, almost as if in an offering. "Here it is," he says, quietly. "The first part of the five hundred. Expect more to come within 48 hours." Xeebo stands there silently and watches as the business takes place. Jehan adds, "Thank you for your understanding and comprehension, m'Lord." One of Rooga's attendents, a Weequay, takes the offered credits and returns to his place behind the Hutt's dias. "Copah. Murishani chowbasa wanga jee-jee ootmian pankpa bargon, Ne. Doma jee smak me wata na lorda a poy shag uba planeeto peedunkee panwa kava yocola buttmalia sleemo wamma." Having dismissed the Twi'lek, Rooga then turns his attention to Xeebo. "Chowbasa, your apenkee yatuka be, buttmalia na yocola copah choppa inkabunga che gopptula choo smak teesaw youngee. Planeeto, chawa hunka jee-jee tonta waffmula panwa lorda toma doma shag koochu wamma nudd gocola bedwana." Excellent. You are free to leave for now, Jehan. Perhaps this will teach you to show a little more caution in the future with such accusations of cheating. Well, your job is complete, though it would seem that it was not done exactly as agreed. However, you are also free to go unless you have some other business to bring me. Jehan bows to Rooga and leaves for the repulsorlift. "As agreed? Xeebo and brother Koobis sprang brilliant ambush! Shot Twi'lek many times. Xeebo is now here with Twi'lek, who paid Rooga in full." the Rodian seems a little bit confused, though not confrontational. "Xeebo of Rodia, celebrity sabacc player, thought agreement was 1000 credits or Twi'lek. Xeebo brought Twi'Lek. There is also more business!!" Rooga leans forward on his dias, looking down on Xeebo from his raised seat. "Jee eniki keepuna schoon. Choppa buttmalia pankpa tee-tocky jedda ne." he says, nodding at his own words. "Doma, Xeebo shag Wamma, copah chawa makacheesa na patogga achuta? Tonka panwa badda lickmoomoo bedwana wankee pateessa. Bunky droi chowbasa uba cheeska hoohah Rooga pankpa Waffmula?" The job was done. That is enough for us all. Well, Xeebo of Rodia, what do you have for me? You have done well enough so far. What business do you bring before Rooga the Hutt? "Xeebo of Rodia has very important business for Rooga the Hutt." The Rodian takes a pace back and forth and then turns to face Rooga directly, the edges of his reptilian snout flaring outwards as he speaks. "Important information! As a favor. Xeebo and Brother Koobis, Rodian Hunter, heard Wolf of the "BLACK FLEET" discussing plans for Jedi to attack the Hutts. Rooga, and Celebra! Very dangerous. Brother Koobis is now holding photos and information for Illustrious Rooga, awaiting a meeting to show you." Xeebo dips his head graciously once more. Rooga's eyes go wide as he listens to what Xeebo has to say. "A Chik eniki pateessa yafullkee Koochu! Tonta tagwa uba lorda tee-tocky nudd tonka, droi keepuna gocola sleemo patogga buttmalia cheeska, Jee!" Rooga's hands flex open and closed as the Hutt slowly rocks back and forth on his throne. A Jedi attack on the Hutts?! If you have more information on this, now is the time to present it, Xeebo! Xeebo is standing infront of the dais, presenting to Rooga. He motions to one of his friends adjacent to the repulsorlift. "Go summon brother Koobis!" he exclaims, stepping forward and continuing to speak. Koobis arrives from Nar Shaddaa: Hutt Tower North - Repulsorlift. The Rodian dips his head graciously to Rooga again. "Brother Koobis is holding the information! He will arrive shortly! There is also another matter!" Xeebo is quick to change the subject. "Did Illustrious Rooga hear of observatory bombing? More important business, while we await brother Koobis!" his flat eyes dart back occasionally to see if his friend has, or has not arrived. Rooga narrows his eyes as Xeebo informs him that they'll have to wait for someone else. "Patogga jewz keepuna yafullkee jujiminmee coo koochu bolla gopptula, Buttmalia. Badda am wamma a murishani moulee-rah Schoon achuta Jee-jee am wata winkee teesaw Cheeska nibobo wanga joppay Sleemo am konchee bedwana rundee ootmian dunko ne!" he booms, glaring down at the Rodian. "Chuba peedunkee Ootmian choppa jewz gocola wata nudd. Wankee konchee bunky murishani buttmalia poy. Jujiminmee yafullkee howdunga, copah, che youngee bargon jedda pateessa cheeska inkabunga. Ulwan killee wamma keepuna eniki chowbasa Koobis yatuka gopptula?" It is unwise to continue to put this off, Xeebo. I am not a very patient Hutt unless I am playing sabbac and I do not think I am holding any cards at this moment! Of course I have heard of the bombing. It is currently being looked into. At this moment, however, it is the least of my concerns. How long will it take this Koobis to arrive? Koobis trundles in, saying to get past guards, "No, no, me expected! Am Koobis, very important Rodian! You heard of me, maybe! I have valuble photographs for great and powerful Hutt lord!" Xeebo turns about after looking mildly uncomfortable for keeping the Hutt waiting. "I'm sure he'll be here any moment, with knowledge of exactly what I described, Illustrious Rooga! Xeebo of Rodia only wants to help." he shifts his weight from leg to leg, suddenly perking up as Koobis arrives in the room. "Koobis!" he trails off a bit in his native Rodese, saying something that amounts to. "I told Rooga about what you discovered. Tell him." Xeebo is standing infront of Rooga's dais. He looks like he's seen better days - Haggard, blaster burns on his clothes, a slight limp, and a generally frazzled demeanor. He's conversing with another Rodian and the Hutt. Rooga's eyes move to the door as Koobis enters. "Gocola yoka yocola!" he calls to the guards who had moved to block the newcomer's entrance. He waits a few moments for Koobis to come to Xeebo's side. Then he looks unblinking at them both for awhile before continuing. "Pankpa hunka shag winkee jee-jee. Kava chawa jedda be teesaw gocola koochu lorda apenkee?" Let him through! Now get on with it. What is this information that you have for me? Koobis strides forward, and exclaims, "Oh great and illustrious Rooga! How are you today? Koobis was looking for one of the bounties you posted, taking photographs of Twi'leks to see which one was which! Anyways, man from ship come down, in big, heavy armor. He have six Trandoshans with him!" The rodian holds up five fingers, "And then he say, me dumb, me bad, blah blah. Then he use evil force magik on me! He scare me with them, and my buddy Fry, who is also Rodian but not quite so attractive as me! And he say, "You tell hutts that Jedis are law! You say, to hutts, that Jedi declare war on hutts! He had one of those tube-swords things, too. The life-savers, maybe? But, he wore big, heavy armor. With mask. Hoo-man, probably, but no see face. But Koobis smart, he take photos - not so useful, one of man, but I have photo of Twi'lek he talked to, and of his ship! I bet maybe it not Jedi ship." Xeebo looks moderately confused at the explanation, but turns to Rooga and nods after it is said, as if generally agreeing with what Koobis has said. "Maybe important! Always best to be prepared!" he notes, off handedly, hands resting on his hips. Administrator Okran walks in. The guards start patting him. He has no time to wast today, so he hands them his weapon already, slipping an extra fifty druggats so they take extra-care of it. After a quick scan, he's clear to go meet Rooga the Hutt. Rooga snaps his fingers and the Weequay attendent steps forward to take the photos and anything else that the Rodians have to pass on to the Hutt. "Copah h'chu." Rooga says, thoughtfully. "Yocola copah gocola tonka smak planeeto makacheesa apenkee yafullkee me toma eniki jedda peedunkee tagwa nibobo bolla your koochu." Another snap and a Twi'lek comes around the dias from the opposite side of the Weequay. The Twi'lek inclines his head to both Rodians and offers them each a credit stick. "Shag jee-jee schoon wankee bunky na toma hope gocola choppa kava chik smak makacheesa tee-tocky patogga ulwan nobata wata?" I see... It was wise of you to bring this to me and you will both be rewarded for your work. I suppose it is too much to hope that you were able to get the name of this man? Koobis says, "Me not know personally. Me gots name of ship! Ship was Angelwing. Can see in photograph, painted on." Xeebo rubs his chin in thought, graciously accepting the credits from the Twi'Lek. "Thank you, gracious Rooga! Xeebo of Rodia will use this money to fund profits at your casino! Much gambling tonight!" he seems to have no qualms admitting his master plan for the use of these credits. His mood has improved several levels already. "Brother Koobis has good , working brain! Angelwing! We can find no problem." Seeing the pair of Rodians, Okran shakes his head, smiling. Casually, he walks to the Sabbac table, to start shuffling the deck to kill time. He spreads them, picks one, puts it back in, re-shuffles, picks the same card again. Rooga leans back on the bulk of his tail to think for a moment. Finally, he nods. "Pawa wankee. Gopptula hunka lorda gocola, jeedai nibobo howdunga chaa. Tonta haku Wata jee h'chu yatuka doma winkee tella dunko. Rundee ne Smak apenkee chuba a tonka peedunkee bedwana sleemo; makacheesa Yocola. Uba lickmoomoo murishani chawa, teesaw poy pankpa chowbasa patogga shag choo kava ootmian copah na jedda jewz panwa. Chik buttmalia ulwan a wamma, tee-tocky che." Spotting Okran near the sabbac table, Rooga mutters something to one of his guards. Immediately the guard heads across the room and speaks quietly with the Administrator. Very well. If that is all, you may both go. But first I have another job for you...both of you. I believe I will post a bounty on this ship; this Angelwing. If you are interested, you may have the privilage of being the first to know of the bounty. You will have a headstart, of sorts. "Lord Rooga is most gracious for offering the job! Xeebo of Rodia will do his best to find ship, report information to Lord Rooga, illustrious Hutt of Magnificent standing." the Rodian appears to be about to break some sort of bad news or concern. "Maybe job too tough for Xeebo. Just a card player, shooter on the side! This is big scary magic user with many of the greenest of the green Trandoshan mercenaries. We need a GOOD hunter." he ponders and looks over at Koobis. "Koobis tough enough? Maybe not." Xeebo bows once more, and seems prepared to depart when excused. Koobis exclaims happily, "Hurray! Maybe show force magik man Rodians not so easy to push around. From safe distance, with thermal detonator. Thank you, great and illustrious Lord Rooga! Maybe at least get more photographs!" The Rodian bows a bunch, since it's what the other rodian is doing. "Explosions it is!" Xeebo doesnt seem to need too much persuading to get on board with this one. Rooga smiles and nods once more. "Youngee. Apenkee ne badda nibobo jee-jee. Cheeska yatuka buttmalia kava pankpa uba ulwan." With that, Rooga appears to be finished with them both. Turning around, he slithers down the ramp behind his dias and begins making his way toward the sabbac table. "Bedwana Teesaw! Nudd youngee achuta pateessa murishani. H'chu, smak me gocola a wata wamma pawa jedda me pankpa nobata hunka joppay howdunga patogga lickmoomoo!" Excellent. You are both excused now. Report anything you find back to me. Administer Okran! I was not expecting you. Come, join me for a game while you tell me what it is you seek from me! Koobis waves cheerfully to the Twi'lek as he bows his way out, "Hi, Administrator Okran! We talk later maybe!" "Xeebo of Rodia will now leave. Xeebo of Rodia hopes to one day be celebrity enough to play cards with the great Rooga." he bows and turns about, directly proceeding towards the exit. He stops to briefly greet Okran. "Hello Administrator man , peddler of Tibana, excellent sport! Maybe we can play cards soon too." Xeebo doesnt wait for an answer, though, he just heads for the lift. A last trick of Okran: he shows both hands empty to the guard talking to him, wiggles his fingers. He claps his hands, opens them. Tada! The Fool card! The Administrator leaves the card with the remainder of the Sabbac deck on the table. Hailed by Rooga, he bows. "That would be an honor, your Titanic Hugeness!", he agrees. He adds a wave to the Rodian pair, plus a wicked wink. Rooga reaches the table and takes his place on a large cushion. With a smile, he tosses down an ante looks toward the Administrator. "Tonta bedwana, Joppay, eniki jedda moocha planeeto hunka Doma Chik tella h'chu? Jewz Panwa chuba, Jeedai lickmoomoo pawa teesaw che, chawa ulwan murishani a nibobo jujiminmee." Tell me, Administrator, what brings you back to Nar Shaddaa so soon? As I said, I was not expecting you, though it is a pleasant surprise. Okran joins the game, dropping twenty-five druggats. He starts shuffling the deck. "Chawa ulwan a howdunga chowbasa uba youngee Jee, your Wata. Wankee, pawa yoka an panwa, schoon tonka wanga? Koochu badda pankpa jewz jedda chaa achuta bunky choppa nudd, jeedai." It's always a pleasure to visit the Hutts, your Huttness. Yesterday, there was an explosion, up the observatory? I came to see if everyone was in good health, simply. Rooga nods as he picks up his cards. "Tee-tocky patogga, eniki. Pankpa, Yatuka tella tonka yocola jewz bunky konchee hunka nibobo. Dwana jedda nudd, na bolla, chaa gocola wamma h'chu." Looking over his cards, he thinks for a moment before sliding a few credits toward the middle. "Peedunkee che gocola nobata badda lickmoomoo jujiminmee panwa jewz moocha? Tella, toma youngee?" Ah yes, that. Luckily, I was nowhere near the observatory when it happened. There were casualties, of course, but no one important. Did you ever find that one you were looking for? Mettius, was it? Okran nods to Rooga, grinning. "Ulwan keepuna, your Ne. Doma planeeto a yoka dwana, yatuka gopptula. Haku pankpa bedwana chik tella che jedda gocola smak moulee-rah bargon koochu yocola chawa a apenkee coo jee-jee hoohah, choo howdunga peedunkee na wata tee-tocky Wanga wamma panwa Waffmula. Bespin Toma, chuba rundee, tonka copah cheeska chowbasa." The Administrator reads his own hand, then drops twenty, following Rooga. I did, your Huttness. We had a nice chat, with others. I have to inform you that some corporations plan to get together and form a sort of representative front, so they get respect from the Imperium and the Republic. Bespin Mining, of course, will join the gathering. Rooga chuckles softly. "Cheeska apenkee. Uba howdunga koochu bargon tella buttmalia bolla. Yatuka coo chawa eniki chik jee konchee achuta me choppa yocola inkabunga jewz moulee-rah h'chu patogga kava murishani. Jedda gocola ne badda dunko, choo yafullkee, jee-jee bedwana joppay a chaa wata an lorda." He gives Okran a long look, inspecting the Twi'lek's face before finally nodding to himself and placing another bet. Of course. I see no reason why they shouldn't. I myself have just signed on with this new racing league to help promote races across the galaxy. Not exactly the same thing, of course, but it is a means to an end. Okran shows not the same boldness as Rooga, for cold reading, yet he knows where to look at: Rooga's tail. He grins to his cards, confident. "Hunka jujiminmee sleemo, Your Chik, koochu buttmalia nobata eniki moocha choppa droi, tagwa makacheesa. Coo nudd Patogga teesaw jewz chuba waffmula, winkee pankpa konchee Yatuka bunky dwana, tee-tocky cheeska nibobo planeeto Be tonta wata jee-jee ulwan. Na apenkee pawa inkabunga smak bolla, murishani pateessa jeedai. Tonka shag ne youngee moulee-rah wanga, yocola. Copah kava ootmian chaa yafullkee achuta rundee hoohah killee.", he says, before betting another twenty-five. He gives both Rooga and himself more cards. Not the same, Your Huttness, though both ventures could become as lethal, very fast. I felt I had to inform you, most corporate players I talked with, they don't want the Hutts to have any say. I had to agree with them, to save appearances. I do not share their views, anyways. All this corporate front is only more red tape. Rooga's eyes widen. "Badda chawa murishani, uba choppa? Bedwana tee-tocky bunky, jee winkee choo tonka hunka patogga, apenkee smak chuba wankee killee sleemo Nibobo tonta Yoka? Dunko schoon achuta chaa moulee-rah bargon droi Ne inkabunga tagwa chowbasa ootmian kava jewz wanga lickmoomoo Eniki me na war jedda shag Howdunga. Gopptula am makacheesa toma teesaw koochu yafullkee pawa be panwa lorda jee-jee haku moocha Buttmalia h'chu planeeto." he shakes his head slowly and eyes his cards. After a moment, he places his final bet and sits back to wait for the game to end. Oh they don't, do they? And would they, these corporate players you've talked with, happen to be members of the Republic or Imperium? It might interest you to know that I have just received word that one of the Jedi has declared war on the Hutts. I am in the process now of trying to find out just who this Jedi may be. Okran cannot help it but chuckle at what Rooga just said. "Haku peedunkee, Your Tagwa, Jewz yafullkee chuba kava. Howdunga hope yoka lickmoomoo youngee buttmalia bargon sleemo eniki Copah killee? Gocola makacheesa are badda planeeto che ootmian, winkee yocola dunko chowbasa your hoohah. Chawa waffmula apenkee wamma dwana, tonka, poy cheeska keepuna nobata. Schoon nudd rundee koochu.", the Administrator says, just after adding twenty more credits. He raps the table, meaning he's ready to show cards and end the game. Pardon me, Your Huttness, I cannot help it. I hope you're not giving credit to the two Rodian clowns? All they are good at is mugging, with all respect to your wisdom. And they did mug me, yesterday, just before the explosion. They're stupid beyond imagination. Rooga snorts at Okran's reaction. "Gocola bolla apenkee howdunga wankee me Droi jee-jee be yafullkee peedunkee chowbasa. Tella, ne teesaw, are moocha choppa inkabunga poy rundee nudd h'chu wamma. Yocola Lorda be jedda nibobo youngee yatuka na schoon a eniki. Pawa tonka, kava Tee-tocky uba chik nobata shag Jeedai killee choo Ootmian gopptula tonta chuba. Sleemo moulee-rah koochu hunka a panwa dwana bunky patogga waffmula coo, bargon Wata lickmoomoo hoohah wanga winkee tagwa toma jujiminmee copah smak buttmalia keepuna jewz chawa jee dunko planeeto. Pankpa bedwana joppay yoka konchee badda doma ulwan chaa, haku cheeska be murishani pateessa." He lays his cards down along with Okran and smiles as he's shown to be the winner. "Killee!" he says, leaning forward to slide his newly-won credits over to his side of the table. I have no doubt that these Rodians may be up to something. Rodians, by nature, are stupid and at the best of times unreliable. However I won't take the risk of ignoring such a threat. Of course, we Hutts already know how the Republic and the Jedi feel about us. I plan to place a bounty on the ship they mentioned, but I have sent those two on their way to find more information and report back to me. If they have bitten off more than their share, they will be dealt with. Excellent! Okran applauds shortly for Rooga's win. "Hoohah, your Na. Apenkee bolla me me, Tonka achuta uba makacheesa haku copah inkabunga. Lorda eniki coo gopptula dwana Doma, choo jee. Planeeto Bedwana, koochu tee-tocky murishani cheeska, are pankpa kava moulee-rah wankee a bunky be tella rundee poy chaa bargon wata badda hunka keepuna gocola, nibobo wanga howdunga peedunkee your Tonta. Jeedai choppa be h'chu droi nudd, Schoon jedda." Congratulations, your Huttness. You robbed me blind, I was certain of winning this hand. I'm not worried for the Hutts, at all. The Rodians, on the other hand, are truly capable of leaving a trail of hurt or dead people on their way forth and back, then lie grossly to your Huttness. Souldn't they be kept in check, I wonder. Rooga nods at Okran's words. "Achuta murishani are ootmian jeedai nudd, droi tonka be jujiminmee bedwana gocola. H'chu planeeto fear sleemo dunko, Nibobo. Winkee cheeska chowbasa rundee jedda lorda waffmula be me koochu haku. Tella teesaw na pateessa, schoon pawa be jee-jee choo uba. Che yatuka are be lickmoomoo joppay wanga toma smak choppa wankee Ulwan hunka tee-tocky kava, pankpa yoka be yafullkee moulee-rah moocha bargon panwa. Wamma bolla dwana me hoohah a poy doma yocola chik. Wata copah tonta bunky, jewz shag tagwa nobata jee keepuna." If they are lying to me, they will be dealt with accordingly. Have no fear of that, Administrator. I have no doubts that they may be up to something. Whatever they may do, they will be taken care of. If they are truthful and indeed intend to track down this Jedi that they mentioned, they will be rewarded one way or another. With credits from me or a lightsaber from their quarry. If you ask me, they will do nothing at all. Moving quietly into the audience chamber is an armored being. As he enters he removes his helmet and reveals dark raven hair and icy steel eyes. He moves to the Sabbac table and bows to the Hutt and nods his head to the Administrator. As is his custom, he waits to be addressed by the might Hutt. Okran nods back, agreeing totally. "Jedda be lorda uba patogga nobata moulee-rah your tonta gocola, inkabunga doma kava tonka. Choo moocha ne wankee lickmoomoo h'chu nibobo teesaw na nudd jujiminmee che wata: peedunkee badda chuba. Jewz copah konchee waffmula your eniki, your Pankpa." The arrival of Malotrus Valen makes Okran arc his brow. "Pawa Waffmula copah your Hoohah buttmalia Droi Ootmian?", he offers Rooga. I'd be glad to take them off your burdened hands, when they come back. I have some foul tasks their lack of intelligence is adequately fitted for: digging in trash. I leave that to your discretion, your Huttness. May I introduce your Huttness to Malotrus Valen? Rooga chuckles softly as Okran offers to give the Rodians a more fitting job. "Jujiminmee Haku koochu choo bargon your killee. Rundee murishani jee-jee shag wankee tagwa nudd chaa ne. Ulwan kava hunka waffmula jee bunky peedunkee moocha pankpa sleemo toma jewz, eniki Coo teesaw howdunga na your be badda jeedai." When Maltorus Valen approaches and Okran introduces the man, Rooga inclines his head. "Jewz inkabunga Jedda Hunka, Maltorus Schoon. Gocola buttmalia wanga rundee keepuna?" Perhaps I will send them your way. We shall see how this current business plays out. I doubt either of them can cause too much trouble for me, but I will certainly keep your offer in mind. Welcome to Nar Shaddaa, Maltorus Valen. What brings you here today? Spending enough time on the Rim, Valen understands and speaks Huttese clearly enough. He, however, maintains his own words in Basic. "Might Hutt, It is an honor to speak to you. I have come to speak to you about a business matter that the Administrator is already aware of." Okran smiles amicably to Valen, then Rooga. He remains silent, simply angling his head in a show of curiosity for the next to come. Rooga nods, looking from Valen to Okran and back. "Chaa youngee. Yatuka choppa badda ootmian dwana uba Chuba tonka wamma poy buttmalia rundee bargon, bolla Bunky hoohah h'chu yafullkee inkabunga nobata lorda. Panwa tella winkee keepuna konchee nudd teesaw?" Very well. I have some other business that I will need to attend to shortly, but I have time to speak with you. What business do you wish to discuss? Valen nods and then continues. "Some associates and myself are looking to start a new bushiness venture and we are looking for some capital to help us to begin with. I wished to honor you by approaching such a powerful Hutt as yourself first." Rooga gives Valen a long, probing look before nodding slowly. "Hunka droi. Na yoka wata tonka are nudd achuta uba tagwa? Shag chawa waffmula, panwa che doma cheeska konchee tella winkee pawa h'chu?" I see. What type of business are you looking to start? And most importantly, how much capital do you think it will require? Maltorus bows his head to Rooga. "Please forgive me Mighty Rooga, but at this time, the nature of the business is very sensitive, however I can assure Your Greatness that the capital would be returned to you with interest." Rooga leans back on the bulk of his tail to think over Valen's words. After a moment, he sighs. "Uba am a jedda Chik. Jujiminmee, h'chu nibobo tella me schoon be bedwana jewz me doma. Dunko, your achuta rundee pateessa, hoohah a Be howdunga yoka ne ulwan yocola konchee chawa lickmoomoo wata joppay Bargon eniki killee tonka jeedai bunky teesaw shag buttmalia. Tee-tocky tagwa dwana gocola nobata gopptula ootmian tonta?" Valen...I am a generous Hutt. Indeed, some may consider me to be too generous at times. Sensitive, your business may be, but a Hutt who hands out credits without first knowing why is no Hutt suitable for maintaining control of his own assets. Is there nothing more you can tell me? Okran allows himself to interrupt, this time. "Teesaw wanga bolla Pateessa Rooga lickmoomoo Badda konchee a yatuka jeedai tella bargon chowbasa hunka are chuba shag, Achuta.", he says to Valen, his smile absent. "Pankpa sleemo youngee wamma bedwana patogga chik keepuna, Gocola nudd, schoon lorda achuta yatuka jedda a smak uba joppay planeeto Chuba." I think his Huttness Rooga the Hutt has a clear idea of what venture you are speaking of, Valen. If you do not consent of telling more, I will, out of respect for such a powerful nation as the Hutts. Mal bows his head again. He casts a look of warning to Okran and then speaks to Rooga. "Mighty Rooga. Indeed word of your great generosity has reached my ears from afar. One reason that I cannot give you more details is that the details have simply not been fully established. Even the Administrator must concede this point." He glances at the Twi'lek again. "I can tell you the nature in which your generous loan would be used. I have taken it upon myself to attempt to raise the funds needed to create a small fleet of ships to help protect the business that we are forming. Your credits would be put to use protecting the lives of many. many who would certainly be grateful and be willing to spend their hard earned pay at the best casino in the galaxy." A small hand is raised to scratch where Rooga's chin would be...if he had one. After a moment, he nods. "A youngee me, nudd. Tee-tocky nobata achuta wamma nibobo jedda your murishani droi hoohah jeedai buttmalia chuba wanga tella doma be tonta." he pauses for a moment to consider his next words. "Moocha wata dwana a moulee-rah uba bolla haku pankpa howdunga lickmoomoo nibobo Yoka badda tagwa bunky peedunkee apenkee. Yocola Bedwana droi teesaw panwa jewz: Chuba me a keepuna jujiminmee doma your hunka patogga cheeska kava smak buttmalia sleemo dunko gopptula pawa hoohah makacheesa. Planeeto inkabunga me ootmian eniki rundee murishani ne copah pateessa chawa your lorda." A noble cause, indeed. And made all the better should your promise of more business at the casino prove to be true. This has been a day of many interesting discoveries and surprises and I have much to think about. So I will offer you this: Give me a day to consider your proposition and discuss the possibilities with the other members of my counsel. Return to me at this time tomorrow and you will have your answer. Okran smiles. "Chowbasa koochu dunko buttmalia, your Jewz Chuba? H'chu howdunga poy droi che, Your Sleemo, bedwana kava youngee tella chik a pawa tonta, wankee teesaw pankpa pateessa waffmula panwa. Nudd, eniki, yatuka yafullkee uba gopptula makacheesa doma Yocola achuta Badda tagwa patogga haku gocola me nibobo jedda bunky na keepuna bargon smak. Wanga hope planeeto ne hunka bolla, Your Cheeska." If you allow me, your Titanic Hugeness? The birth of such organization, Your Huttness, will provide many smaller players a stronger voice, therefore opening more opportunities for trade. Probably, too, will help keep at bay the Imperium and Republic from wasting trade efforts by shooting or stalling traders at custom points. I hope this helps you decide, Your Huttness. The human bows deeply once again. "Your wisdom is matched only by your greatness, Mighty Rooga. I will return tomorrow." Rooga smiles wide and nods to both Okran and Valen. "Tonta sleemo. Patogga jee-jee choppa yocola your moocha, Uba. Chowbasa your koochu, Konchee, apenkee be hunka chik wata keepuna joppay. Nudd jewz chuba ootmian waffmula jujiminmee, che cheeska nobata Choo smak gocola jedda chawa achuta. Killee toma shag lickmoomoo wamma na bargon winkee chaa buttmalia eniki badda." He then turns and begins to slither back across the room. Most excellent. Tomorrow you will have your answer, Valen. And your words, Administrator, will be helpful in making my decision. Now if you will excuse me, there is much I need to take care of. Feel free to linger and enjoy what we have here to offer. Category:March 2008 RP Logs